


Предназначение

by Chirsine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/F, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirsine/pseuds/Chirsine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для Котецу Исане есть только одно божество — ее капитан</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предназначение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2012 на dairy.ru , команда fandom Bleach, 4 левел (от R до NC-17) .  
> Беты — Илана Тосс, Директор паники, Laen Rain

Исане ненавидит войны за то, что они отбирают у нее капитана.  
Четвертый — это уборка территорий, очистка канализаций, подай-принеси-постирай. Главные тряпки и вытрите-об-нас-ноги всего Готея. Главные утрите-сопли-нам-хилякам всего Готея.  
Четвертый — это госпиталь, раненые, простыни в крови, кишках и духовном дерьме. Едкий запах дезинфицирующих кидо, на которые у Исане аллергия: каждый раз чихает до противного звона в ушах.  
Четвертый по войне — это капитан Унохана, отправляющаяся собирать офицеров по кускам.  
Исане люто ненавидит войны. Капитан уходит, оставляет свой отряд из-за чьих-то оторванных рук, торчащих наружу костей, пробитых артерий, хлещущей крови и распоротых брюшин.  
Идиотов-офицеров — ни дня без драки, ни дня без пьянки — Исане тоже ненавидит. Все то же самое, что по войне, но только в мирное время и у пары-тройки придурков за раз.  
Это Готей, тут такие штуки происходят постоянно: кому-то случайно нос в череп вомнут, гортань зубами вырвут или полголовы раскроят в драке. А потом с криками бегут скорей-скорей в госпиталь: один волочит на себе раненого, другой — его мозги на вытянутых руках несет. Торопятся. Мозги обязательно уронят, поскользнутся на них, упадут. А как поймут, что товарищ уже давно мертвый, так плюнут и уйдут обратно в отряд — поминать.  
И двум хиленьким тоненьким офицерам Четвертого, которые потом эту улицу будут мести, придется что-то делать с трупом. Если только он к этому времени не распадется на духовные частицы.  
Хорошо, когда все заканчивается телом, которое не надо откачивать или хоронить.  
Хорошо, когда о теле заботятся в своем же отряде.  
Жаль только, что случается это редко: младшим офицерам не всегда достает ума для таких сложных действий.  
И Исане с удовольствием выписывает им за разгильдяйство по мордам.  
Видит на улице — и обязательно подходит напомнить о порядке. Уводит за собой подальше от посторонних глаз, чтобы как следует вдолбить в пустые головы уважение к чужому времени и к мясу своих товарищей.  
Потом, после драки, она напоминает:  
— Своих ублюдков добивайте на территории отряда.  
И терпеливо ждет, пока заплывающая синяками и глотающая сломанные зубы рожа все осознает, переварит и покивает — понял, дескать, больше так не буду.  
Исане старается все делать тихо, не привлекая к себе внимания, но разговоры по Готею все равно идут. И не из-за мужиков из Одиннадцатого, которые обделаются от страха и стыда, если их капитан выяснит, что дух из его людей выбила — позорище-то — девка из Четвертого отряда.  
Языком мелют женщины. Сплетницы. Младшие офицеры с сиськами, у которых кроме щели между ног никаких достоинств больше и нет.  
— Баба с яйцами, — шепчутся.  
Мужицкие повадки, грубая речь.  
Исане таких, как они, на завтрак ест и не давится, только добавки просит.  
Духовное дерьмо у них в головах и штанах вместо того, чему там природой положено быть. И язык как помело.  
Хорошо одно: на шепотки и пересуды капитан Унохана не обращает внимания. Весь Четвертый не обращает внимания. Вся Женская Ассоциация Шинигами терпит и старается не обращать внимания: косточки перемыть хочется, но противозачаточные в обход Четвертого нигде не достать. А за тем, что не достать у них, в Двенадцатый лучше не соваться — у белых халатов этика и взаимоуважение работают в обе стороны.  
А еще Председатель Кусаджиши любит мятные леденцы — сладкие, вкусные, их дают в качестве профилактики от простуды. Совсем не то, что сироп, который с боем заливают в глотки всему офицерскому составу. И Исане, перед каждым заседанием проверяющая, захватила ли с собой бумажный пакетик с леденцами, спокойна — сегодня за ее спиной разговоров на собрании не будет.  
Исане любит капитана больше всей своей не-жизни и младшей сестрички Киене в Тринадцатом — особенно, когда та радуется приходу «старшего брата», который и Сентаро на место поставит, и пинков всем в отряде раздаст.  
Исане любит своего капитана. Одинаково сладко всхлипывает в ужасе, когда ей снятся и кошмары, и Унохана в белой юкате с расплетенной косой.  
Исане завидует раненым. Видя их боль, их кровь, их белые кости и защитные капсулы-сумки вывернутых суставов. Видя все выбитое из них духовное дерьмо, которое офицеры Четвертого должны собрать и засунуть обратно.  
Их касаются руки капитана Уноханы. Она улыбается, подбадривает, она постоянно рядом — днем и ночью.  
Весь госпиталь — это Унохана.  
Днем она скользит по этажам, отслеживает уровни духовной силы и искажения в диагностических кидо. Распределяет дежурных по палатам. Проверяет запасы лекарств, сверяет назначения и отправляет запросы в Двенадцатый.  
А Исане в это же время, улучив свободную минутку, забирается в кладовую, за дальние ящики, чтобы быстрее сбросить накопившееся напряжение и вернуться к Унохане. Засаживает пальцами и двигает резко, болезненно, глубоко. Соски твердеют сразу. Исане стонет, закусывает губу до крови и продолжает двигать рукой, вспоминая спокойную улыбку и внимательный взгляд.  
Ночью капитан бродит по госпиталю, как неприкаянный дух. Бесшумно плывет по коридорам — вся в белом, с распущенными волосами и жутковатым оскалом. Днем она дарит жизнь, ночью — забирает, вытягивает смерть, питается ею.  
Исане знает, все байки офицеров о ночных посещениях капитаном их палат — пересказывают друг другу срывающимся шепотом, с затуманенным взглядом и рукой, надрачивающей стоящий член, — берутся не из воздуха.  
И сталкиваясь с капитаном Уноханой ночью в коридоре, Исане кланяется еще ниже обычного, отводит глаза, чтобы не смотреть. Обжигающе горячие пальцы проскальзывают по ее спине, пересчитывают позвонки. Звук такой, будто косточки перегоняют с места на место. Словно четки на нитке.  
И Исане в эту ночь спит так хорошо, как не спала давно.  
Без кошмаров.  
Четвертый боготворит своего капитана и уважает лейтенанта. Исане гордится собой и ни о чем не жалеет. Даже об их «отношениях» с Ямадой-младшим.  
Исане месит его кулаками до тех пор, пока не становится легче им обоим: она снова чувствует себя сильной, а Ханатаро — прощает себе грех бездействия во время убийства брата. Ненадолго. До тех пор, пока Унохану снова не вырвут из Четвертого срочные смерти, и они не останутся наедине с собой и кошмарами.  
Ямада-старший, Сейноске, был хорошим лейтенантом. Он любил брата, любил капитана Унохану. Заботился о раненых, исполненный бесконечного терпения, сочувствия и какого-то внутреннего света. Весь такой добрый, чистый и хороший.  
Исане сломала ему шею.  
Они тогда так и стояли втроем сверху: Исане, Ханатаро и Иемура, бешено строчивший — хренов отрядный летописец, на свои писульки дрочить готов — в походном дневнике.  
Ямада Сейноске валялся у нижних ступеней кладовой. Оступился, упал и сломал себе шею.  
Аккуратнее надо быть, бывший лейтенант.  
— Как удачно Ямада-сан успел оставить образцы, — Иемура Ясочика отрывается от бумажек и деликатно покашливает: — Котецу-доно, не отнесете их капитану?  
Бледный и испуганный Ханатаро трясущимися руками повязывает ей на плечо шеврон и подает поднос с образцами.  
Так Исане становится лейтенантом — больше некому отнести Унохане результаты посева на золотистый стафилококк.  
В Обществе Душ, оказывается, он тоже есть. И туберкулез, и паразиты, и поломанные руки-ноги.  
Шинигами очень похожи на людей. Только те не сражаются с Пустыми, у них нет Четвертого и лечащих кидо.  
Нет Уноханы Рецу, и это — самое большое упущение.  
Исане помогает своему капитану готовиться к операции. Подает накрахмаленное до хруста белое кимоно, завязывает пояс, переплетает Унохане косу на спину — руки ненадолго ныряют в тяжелую массу жестких, как щетка, волос — и сопровождает в операционную.  
В такие моменты весь отряд, где бы ни находились офицеры, застывает. Они чувствуют Унохану руками своего лейтенанта. Весь Четвертый ненадолго становится частью Исане. А Исане — маленькой трепещущей частичкой Уноханы.  
Куроцучи Маюри им бешено завидует: он тоже хочет завести свою личную колонию микробов-шинигами, отрастить внешний орган-отряд. Но эксперименты над младшими офицерами Двенадцатого проваливаются.  
Четвертый — это антитела, вырабатываемые Уноханой против любой заразы. Против других офицеров.  
Во время операций капитан Унохана не режет, а до щекотного легко и нежно водит пальцами по коже. Даже названия кидо не произносит — надрез послушно раскрывается сам, приветствует пенной и красной кровавой каймой.  
Синеватая пленочка плевры. Кишки, вьющиеся гладкокожими змеями. Убитая выпивкой печень. Сердце, бешено стучащее, посылающее волны паники вместе с кровью и разгоняющее по телу тепло, жизнь и рейраку.  
Исане стоит за спиной капитана. Придерживает длинные рукава белого кимоно, успокаивающе заглядывает в глаза оперируемому.  
Ему не больно, но он все видит.  
В Готей-13 есть мощные обезболивающие кидо. Но наркоза нет. И офицеры, подхватывающие какую-нибудь серьезную болезнетворную дрянь, на операцию стараются попасть в обдолбанном до предела состоянии. Мертвецки пьяными и ничего не соображающими. Укурившись вусмерть.  
Старшие бывалые товарищи забывают им рассказать, что от страха потом все равно трезвеют.  
Они все боятся капитана Унохану. Боятся наблюдать, как ее руки проскальзывают под кожу и вскрывают защитные пленки. Как она извлекает поврежденные органы, по-матерински нежно лаская их. Прижимает к губам, нашептывает, успокаивает, излечивает.  
Сращивает кости. Соединяет сосуды. Натягивает мышцы. Заново скрепляет Сон Души, сковывает Цепь Судьбы.  
Они все — другие офицеры, пациенты, оперируемые — до крика боятся увидеть ее лицо в этот момент. Потому что они могут увидеть — и видят — настоящее лицо капитана Уноханы.  
В день, когда офицер Четвертого увидит ее лицо, он перестанет быть частью целого, частью отряда — перестанет следовать за Смертью и окажется перед ее пустыми глазницами.  
Исане хорошо: она стоит со спины, видит только привычную косу — в сладко-тягучих ночных кошмарах из этой косы, на затылке, выглядывает второе лицо капитана — и вдыхает запахи мыла, свежести и цветов с внутреннего дворика.  
Унохана никогда ничего не сшивает за собой: только обводит пальцем кромку, и края надреза тянутся друг к другу сами.  
Все время операции Иемура сидит в соседней комнате, через тонкую стеночку, и пишет. Исане знает: под толстыми солнечными очками, которые он никогда не снимает, воспаленные и красные от недосыпа глаза. Иемура ведет хронику жизни капитана Уноханы, Иемура дрочит на хронику жизни капитана Уноханы. И пропихнет четыре тома биографии самой прекрасной женщины Готей-13 в глотку любому, кто посмотрит на нее не так, как надо.  
Вечерами они вместе сидят на веранде, и Исане кажется, она что-то замечает. Иемура продолжает писать, капитан едва заметно улыбается, наблюдая за ним. Иемура в темных очках — даже по вечерам, даже ночью — вскакивает подлить ей чаю или поправить сползшую накидку на плечах.  
Это его функция, его обязанность и привилегия, как для Исане — помощь во время операции.  
Он прислуживает, запоминает и записывает. Исане — лейтенант. А Ханатаро представляет их отряд среди других офицеров, он трогательный и милый, маленький и слабый, решительный и смелый. Благодаря ему Четвертый любят чуть больше.  
У каждого своя задача, каждый относится к своей группе клеток. Как только они выходят за пределы своих возможностей и делают то, для чего не предназначены, начинаются проблемы. Клетки вредят организму, накапливаются в разных частях и, если их вовремя не уничтожить, если организм не справляется с ними сам, приходит беда.  
У живых это называют раком.  
У шинигами нет рака, но есть возможность испортить жизнь друг другу не хуже, чем у дефектных клеток — попортить весь организм.  
И этот урок Исане запоминает крепко-накрепко: режь, вырезай, пока не распространилось дальше. Забирай повыше, с запасом, и сразу отсекай, даже если заденешь важное. Главное — спасти тело.  
Рано или поздно это случается с каждым лейтенантом: приходит понимание, что они тут не просто так, для красоты, выставляются пугалами перед Пустыми.  
Первый — командует. Пример всем. Лейтенант, поклявшийся служить Главнокомандующему Ямамото до самой смерти. Лейтенант, никогда не использовавший банкай. Верность и честь.  
Второй — разведка. Следят и прячутся в тенях. Доносят своему капитану, на своего капитана, друг на друга, а Маричие Омаэда все жрет свои чипсы и растягивает в подобострастной улыбке жирные, насквозь промасленные губы.  
Третий — палачи. Настоящие. И их лейтенант уже давно обо всем догадался. Он — весь отряд. Он — «Подними голову, Вабиске!», и занпакто-сам-себе-плаха-и-палач изгибается, а противник падает на колени. Руби — не хочу.  
В Пятом собирают новичков. Он был такой конфетно-кукольный — этот замечательный Пятый отряд, образцово-показательный. Совет Сорока Шести очень любил к ним с инспекцией захаживать, смотреть, как быстро строятся по команде офицеры, как все складно и хорошо организовано. Айзен их так же крепко любил Совет в ответ. Он их всех любил, весь Готей. Все Общество Душ. Отлюбил. Наебал.  
Через Шестой ведут свою политику аристократы. Надеются, что воины Дома Кучики их спасут, случись что.  
Одиннадцатый — мясо. Злобно скалящееся, безжалостное, до трогательности наивное. Им другого и не нужно. От них другого и не ждут.  
Двенадцатый давно понял, зачем он нужен, и своего предназначения не стесняется. Им хорошо, лучше всех — новые открытия, новые монстры, новые подопытные. Камеры слежения. Засекреченные архивы. Безвылазно сидят в своих лабораториях, никогда не остаются без дела. Двенадцатый — как Четвертый. Только как вакцина, а не антибиотик. Ослабленный вирус, а не антитела.  
Весь Тринадцатый собрали только ради их капитана. Служить там трудно, офицеры младше первой сотни надолго не задерживаются — сила расходуется быстро, сгорают, как спички, и не успевают ничего понять. Добрая половина отряда — те, кому не хватает силы, кто не успевает ее восстанавливать, — меняется каждый пять лет целиком, еще быстрее, чем в Одиннадцатом. А капитан Унохана во время визитов к больному Укитаке, выхаркивающему ошметки легких, советует думать только о своем здоровье. Офицеров много, из Академии каждый год приходят десятки новобранцев, а Укитаке — он такой один, ему нужно себя беречь.  
Седьмой, Восьмой, Девятый, Десятый — у каждого свое назначение.  
Зачем нужен Четвертый, Ямада-старший тоже в свое время выяснил. Но это знание ума ему не прибавило, только язык развязало.  
И Исане пришлось разобраться: лестничный пролет в пятнадцать ступеней из чулана-подсобки — целая бесконечность — и заранее, на всякий случай, сломанная шея. Чтобы не выжил случайно.  
Лейтенант, нельзя быть таким рассеянным!  
Исане прекрасно понимает, что рано или поздно она окажется на месте Ямады-старшего. Придет время ее лестницы, чулана и дрочащего на свои бумажки Иемуры. Он чиркнет в записях что-нибудь вроде «еще один хороший лейтенант покинул нас», а Исане исчезнет из жизни Четвертого и из тела Уноханы.  
Ее место займет кто-то еще. Тот же Ямада Ханатаро.  
И Исане больше не коснется своего капитана, не будет помогать во время операций, никаких посиделок на веранде с чаем. Только чулан, застарелые запахи испражнений, тухлятины, разложения — Ямада-старший гнил долго, все офицеры Четвертого если и дохнут, то быстро, но трупы лежат неделями, — рвоты и секса.  
Белый прямоугольник света наверху. У нее будет переломана шея, Исане ничего этого не увидит и не почувствует. И гнить она тоже будет долго.  
Это будет справедливо. Закономерно.  
Но обидно.  
Поэтому умирать лучше на поле боя. Сражаясь с Пустыми. Сражаясь с квинси. Сражаясь с чем-нибудь, даже с обычной болезнью — есть шанс уйти своей смертью. Но офицеры Четвертого не болеют и редко когда попадают под чужой удар даже в самой серьезной заварушке. В других отрядах думают, это потому, что они трусы и всегда удирают первыми. Другие отряды уверены: именно поэтому Четвертый назначили главными уборщиками всего Готея.  
Другие офицеры не думают о смерти так часто и с таким восторгом, как в Четвертом.  
А их просто тянет за собой капитан Унохана. Находит новых, выводит из строя — из организма — старых, отживших, отработавших свое. Но в других отрядах не отслеживают, сколько новых офицеров бегает по улицам Готей-13 с метлами или лезет вычищать канализацию. Они и понятия не имеют, сколько клеток теряет и воспроизводит Четвертый за год.  
Исане знает одно: капитан не даст ей уйти раньше времени, не отпустит. Не положит на операционный стол и не покажет свое истинное лицо. Капитан будет хранить и беречь ее, пока срок лейтенантской годности не истечет.  
Ямада-старший в свое время хотел только одного: оставаться рядом с Уноханой как можно дольше. И Исане отлично его понимает.  
Быть рядом с ней, единственной из капитанов, кому ни разу не приходило извещение из Королевской Стражи: «Ваша кандидатура будет рассмотрена».  
Королю Душ не нужны лекари.  
Унохана здесь не за этим, и Четвертый, ее тело, ее организм — тоже. Поэтому они не высовываются, терпят и ждут. Драят канализации, подбирают выпадающие кишки, сгребают в кучи оторванные руки и ноги. Стирают, убирают, готовят, прислуживают и лечат.  
Четвертый знает, зачем они нужны Королевской Страже.  
Если опухоль Готей-13 придется иссечь с тела Общества Душ, скальпель в руки возьмет капитан Унохана Рецу. И ее отряд будет готов, как клетки-фагоциты, в любой момент собрать все силы и пожрать заразу.  
Исане ненавидит войны, потому что однажды Четвертому придется развязать еще одну.


End file.
